Ghost Rider VS Alucard
Backgrounder (177).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Forparafromtier.JPG|Tierhalibelbrylle GHOST RIDER VS ALUCARD.png|Kellex What-if Death Battle Alucard vs. Ghost Rider.jpg|Venage237 Ghost Rider VS Alucard is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics and Alucard from the Hellsing series. Description Marvel vs Hellsing! Two demonically powered beings collide for supremacy. Will Alucard pay for his sins or will Ghost Rider be sent back to the depths of Hell? '' Introduction Wiz: Demonic beings who fight others - we often think of these as villains. '''Boomstick: But then you see these guys, and BAM! You're wrong. Like Ghost Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance-' Wiz: And Alucard, Hellsing's Trump Card. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Ghost Rider Wiz: Born into a life of stunt driving, the child Johnathon Blaze was destined for an unconventional life. Boomstick: Pfft, no one calls him Johnathon! He's Johnny! But anyway, "Destined for an unconventional life"? Wiz, if by "unconventional life", you mean his dad dying and his mom leaving, then yes, that's a very unconventional life. Wiz: Johnny was then adopted by Craig "Crash" Smith, and he lived with him as well as his new stepmother, Mona, and his stepsister, Roxanne. He and Roxanne, well, the two of them were very close to each other- Boomstick: Ugh, that's disgusting! I may be a redneck, but I still think incest is disgusting! Wiz: Actually, Boomstick- I- *sigh* Fine, you win that one. Boomstick: Then Crash was diagnosed with cancer, and Johnny did what any 3edgy5me teenager would do, and that's summon Satan for help. Buuuuuut, it turns out he didn't actually summon Satan, it was actually some guy named Mephisto. Wiz: Man, the Marvel universe is WEIRD sometimes. Well anyway, it turns out Johnny did almost nothing to save Crash, because he was cured of his cancer, but he died in a freak accident not too long after. Boomstick: Buuuuuuut because Johnny was still bound to Mephisto, he had to hold up his end of the contract, which was to become the Spirit of Vengeance, otherwise known as... the Ghost Rider. Wiz: You see, Johnny was bound to the demon Zarathos, who defeated the original Spirit of Vengeance centuries before. Also, remember his mother who left his family? Well, it turns out that she had made a deal with Mephisto to prevent Johnny from bearing her family curse, but then Mephisto tricked her and Johnny ended up becoming the Ghost Rider anyway. Boomstick: Confusing backstory aside, Ghost Rider is pretty badass when it comes to weaponry. He usually fights using his hellfire chain, which he can spin around really fast and even cut people with it! He can also use it as a lasso and a staff, and it can even grow bigger when he sees hot ladies-''' Wiz: Boomstick, don't. But yes, his chain can extend to lengths without known limits. His chain can also split up into shurikens, which will just reassemble into his hellfire chain. The best part is that his chain is composed of hellish energy, meaning that he can just create a new one if it is o be destroyed or lost. '''Boomstick: And when he needs to crank up the speed, he gets on his hellfire motorcycle. No seriously, it is a motorcycle MADE of fire! Everyone else puts flame stickers on their motorcycles, but Ghost Rider's is made of ACTUAL flames! Wiz: It also seems to defy physics completely... Boomstick: Awesome. He also has one of my favorite weapons ever, a shotgun. And it's no ordinary shotgun, either! It shoots hellfire! So it's like a demonic shotgun flamethrower! Wiz: Ghost Rider can do all this because he can control and manipulate hellfire, which, well, is fire, but from Hell. It burns a person's soul, as well as their body. Hell, even the collateral damage from his hellfire is enough to hurt Hulk. Ghost Rider can even shoot hellfire from his eyes, mouth, and hands. Boomstick: The best part is, he's immune to... well, just about everything. If you destroy his arms, his legs, his head, hell, his ENTIRE BODY, he'll regenerate like it was nothing. Wiz: While Ghost Rider with Johnny in control may be relatively low-key in comparison to the Marvel Universe, he's of a completely different caliber when Zarathos takes control. While regular Ghost Rider was defeated by Hulk, Zarathos in control was able to hold his own against World Breaker Hulk, who threatened to destroy the entire planet just by walking. Boomstick: You know who feared Ghost Rider's power with Zarathos in control? Fucking Doctor Strange. You know, the same guy who casually moves entire universes. Wiz: But throughout all of Ghost Rider's abilities, there is none more feared or more powerful than the Penance Stare. It forces victims to see all their past sins, and feel every bit of pain that they have inflicted upon others. This attack can also burn peoples' souls completely. Boomstick: Hell, it's not even Ghost Rider doing all the fighting! He just goes in and it's "lolPenanceStare" and he wins! Wiz: Actually, this isn't always true. While the Penance Stare has the capabilities to knock out a fully-fed Galactus, it can backfire against opponents who are insane, or lack souls. Fortunately for Ghost Rider, he doesn't always need his Penance Stare. Ghost Rider can lift 25 tons, is fast enough on his hellfire cycle, and is almost impervious to damage. Boomstick: Buuuut Ghost Rider CAN be hurt by holy weapons. There were also times where the Penance Stare failed and knocked him out cold. Johnny Blaze has also lost control of the Spirit of Vengeance several times. But his worst struggle was not against Mephisto, but his lifelong struggle... Wiz: ...With canon discontinuity. Still, that hasn't prevented Ghost Rider from shrugging off attacks from World Breaker Hulk, killing many criminals, and even being one of the highest-tier non-God characters in the Marvel Universe. Ghost Rider: One of our flames will be extinguished this day, won't be mine. Alucard Wiz: Back in the year 1431, a man named Vlad III Dracula was born. Boomstick: And then when he grew up, he kinda did some... questionable things. This got him to be known as Vlad Tepes, or as some people called him, "Vlad the Impaler". Wiz: Growing older, Vlad led a war against the Turks. However, his entire army save himself was completely wiped out, and Vlad was to be executed shortly after. Boomstick: But this is the man who would one day become Alucard, so of course that didn't happen. What ended up happening, was that Vlad drank the blood of every soldier who died in that battle, and then accepted his dark powers, and then he became... Alucard. Wiz: Supposedly, after that incident, Alucard became the first vampire to exist. And man, was he powerful. In his new state, Alucard could cut through uranium using nothing more than his bare hands, cross large distances in only seconds, and catch bullets with his teeth. Boomstick: Man, get ready, because the number of Alucard's powers is too much for even Wiz to count. Alucard can shoot guns with superhuman accuracy, man I'd love to be able to do that. He can also become completely intangible, manipulate shadows, has a healing factor better than-''' Deadpool: Don't you dare say it! '''Boomstick: *Sigh* He can also shape shift, teleport, use telepathy and hypnosis, cast illusions, and summon familiars. But he wouldn't be a vampire if he couldn't suck blood, would he? Wiz: Indeed he wouldn't. But Alucard, being Alucard, he doesn't just have any regular kind of blood-sucking. No, Alucard can actually suck his victims' blood to gain their memories and their powers. In some cases, he can even suck his victims' souls straight out of their bodies. Boomstick: Ouch. Anyway, despite having these cool badass vampire powers, Alucard still sometimes likes to use my favorite weapons of all time, guns. His main weapons are the .454 Casull, which is a giant pistol too heavy for the average man, but just right for Alucard, and the Jackall, which is even bigger and stronger. The Jackall can destroy AN ENTIRE WALL with a single shot, and both guns use 13 millimeter rounds. Wiz: In case those guns, for some odd reason, aren't working out too well for him, he occasionally uses swords and lesser guns in order to get the job done. But just in case a more powerful opponent has managed to resist everything Alucard has thrown at them so far, Alucard has six different levels of release states. Level six is his most restricted, but as he lowers that number, Alucard's power increases. In particular, level zero is his absolute most powerful. Boomstick: And it covers itself in eyes, for some reason. Wiz: And that's not even the craziest of his powers. Boomstick: There's ANYTHING crazier than covering yourself in eyes? Wiz: Alucard also has a strange form of precognition, where he will experience vivid and surreal dreams about events coming up in the future. In addition, he also has his own sort of supernatural sense, in which he can sense things which are supernatural in nature all around him, so he never needs to worry about underestimating an opponent. Boomstick: Well, I could beat Alucard! With some garlic! Or a stake. Or a cross. Or sunlight! Man, lore makes it really easy to know how to defeat a vampire. Wiz: Unfortunately, Broomstick... uh... that isn't exactly true. Alucard has built up a much higher resistance to such weaknesses of vampires than others of his kind, so impaling him with a stake isn't going to work to your advantage as easily as you may think. Boomstick: Damn. Well, I know never to invite THIS guy into my house. Wiz: Despite what you may think, Alucard is actually an ally to humans in most cases. He considers them to be an interesting and capable race, and has assisted them against malevolent vampires. Alucard constantly fights lesser vampires without a second glance, and he fights much stronger ones just as easily. Boomstick: He's also killed entire armies throughout his entire life, survived for almost 600 years, and he defeated Father Alexander Anderson when he became a Monster of God! No, really, he took down something powered by God himself! Wiz: However, Alucard isn't exactly perfect. The souls he has may become independent at any time, and he loves to toy with his opponents rather than kill them outright. And while he may be resistant to traditional vampire weaknesses, he isn't nearly as resistant to them as he once was. Alucard: Listen to me, you are never to return here. You are to stay away and tell no humans about this place. Or I will track you down, and suck every ounce of blood from your body, until you look like a deflated whoopee cushion! Fight ParaGoomba348 It was a dark and rather uneventful night, in a city with no name. A masked man with a gun and a bag in his hand had just ran out of a supermarket, and he was about to keep gunning for it, until he ran into a mysterious figure on a motorcycle. "Look into my eyes." commanded the figure. Suddenly, everything went black and the criminal screamed. As light re-entered, the man was shown on the ground, dead. The camera panned up to reveal Ghost Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance. Ghost Rider rode away on his Hell Cycle. The camera panned over to focus on a very tall man in a red coat and large fedora. He was grinning at the Ghost Rider. "What an interesting persona." The camera zoomed in to reveal this man to be Alucard, Hellsing's Trump Card. Alucard jumped down from the building and stopped in front of Ghost Rider. "I see you are a demon," began Alucard. "I would love to fight you in battle." Ghost Rider got off the Hell Cycle. Being a skeleton, there wasn't much going on on his face, but he equipped himself with his hellfire chain. "I'm warning you. Get out of my way." Alucard grinned and ran at Ghost Rider. FIGHT! Ghost Rider quickly pulled out his Hellfire chain and swung it at Alucard, and the vampire quickly ducked underneath it to dodge. Alucard responded by pulling out his trusty pistol, the .454 Casull, and fired at Ghost Rider's skull point-blank. The shot obliterated his skull, but he regenerated it with little effort. Alucard then pulled out his other trusty pistol, the Jackal, and fired three rounds from each of them at Ghost Rider. The Spirit of Vengeance quickly pulled out his chain and spun it around in front of him like a propeller, disintegrating each bullet upon contact. Ghost Rider then swung his chain at Alucard again, which Hellsing's Trump Card dodged quickly. Ghost Rider swung it a few more times, and after the third swing, managed to slice off Alucard's arm. Alucard grinned and regenerated his arm like it was nothing. "Well, Ghost Rider, I must say you are quite impressive." Alucard complimented his opponent. "But let's see how you handle this." Alucard ran towards Ghost Rider and punched him in the chest, but Ghost Rider's chest bone didn't even budge. Ghost Rider responded by uppercutting Alucard in the face, then knocking him down to the ground. Ghost Rider spit out Hellfire from his mouth, which jumped over after getting up. Alucard then teleported behind Ghost Rider and summoned a few familiars to attack him, and before Ghost Rider could turn around, he was being bombarded with them. Ghost Rider fell down onto the ground, then summoned his Hell Cycle. He began to ride away from Alucard. "Need to get to higher ground," Ghost Rider muttered. He then turned around to see Alucard running, and somehow keeping up with him. Ghost Rider pulled out his shotgun and fired at Alucard, but it fired a burst of hellfire rather than a round. Alucard flipped in midair and caught the hellfire bullet with his teeth. "You need to work on your aim," taunted Alucard. He grinned, but suddenly he realized exactly how bad of a situation he was in. His whole face began to catch on fire, but then he quickly regenerated his face back to normal. Ghost Rider sighed and pulled out his Hellfire chain again, and swung it at Alucard some more. Alucard dodged each time again, but then Ghost Rider actually managed to connect a blow... but Alucard turned intangible, making the chain go right through him every time. Alucard chuckled at his opponent. "Ah, but you're doing just fine! Why would you feel the need to go easy on me?" Alucard suddenly began to manipulate the shadows all around him, and sent them all at Ghost Rider for an attack. Ghost Rider fell down onto the ground, and then suddenly, everything went black. ---- An entirely new dimension? Ghost Rider awoke somewhere... somewhere he could not describe. Everywhere he looked gigantic eyes would be looking at him, and and everywhere in between was all black. Is this... an illusion? Ghost Rider thought to himself. He punched the wall of this new dimension, nothing. He spit hellfire at the wall, nothing. He got on his Hell Cycle and rode around the walls of it, and he was still trapped inside. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling from within. Johnny. It was the voice of Zarathos. Would you like for me to take over? Ghost Rider reverted back to Johnny Blaze... only for him to turn right back into Ghost Rider as Zarathos took control. Ghost Rider suddenly ignited the entire dimension in hellfire. ---- The random city Ghost Rider and Alucard were in Johnny Blaze was shown lying on the ground, and Alucard was prepared to suck his blood. But before he could sink his teeth into his neck, Johnny turned into Ghost Rider - but this time, Zarathos was in control. "My turn." Ghost Rider said eerily. He picked up Alucard by the shirt and threw him at a nearby wall, then breathed a gigantic ball of hellfire at his opponent. The entire building alit and it was reduced to ashes. Alucard was nowhere in sight. Ghost Rider was about to get back on his Hell Cycle, when suddenly- "Can't let you do that, Ghost Rider." He heard Alucard's voice. He was still nowhere to be seen. Ghost Rider stopped. He waited for Alucard to show himself. "Release State, zero!" shouted Alucard. He teleported in front of Ghost Rider, this time as a shadowy figure covered in eyes. "Let us continue battle." Ghost Rider and Alucard exchanged fisticuffs with each other, each time neither one being truly fazed by the other. Alucard managed to get a lucky hit in, and sent Ghost Rider flying towards a building. The building collapsed onto Ghost Rider, and Alucard began to laugh. "I'm such a terrible being." Alucard laughed. But then... ---- Another entirely new dimension? Alucard found himself in another dark world, where nothing was seen whatsoever. Nothing... except eyes. Gigantic eyes surrounded him as Alucard suddenly found himself ablaze. "What?!" Alucard didn't know what was happening. He was about to scream, but then- ---- Random city again Alucard awoke back in the city, and remembered that Ghost Rider was back on the ground. A premonition? He thought. Ghost Rider suddenly got back up. He ran towards Alucard and Alucard ran towards him, and the two matched each other blow-for-blow once more. Ghost Rider then picked up Alucard by the shirt. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtCnJ8zL2YI) Alucard struggled to escape Ghost Rider's grasp, then kicked Ghost Rider in the skull. Somehow he got himself free, and then he pulled out his two pistols once more. He fired at Ghost Rider's body several times, each time reducing the bones to dust. Ghost Rider slowly crept toward Alucard, with each step he took getting Alucard closer to the back of a building. At a certain point, Alucard had been completely cornered and his guns had run out of ammo. In a hurry, Alucard teleported behind Ghost Rider and dug his hands into Ghost Rider's chest. With a mighty pull, he managed to cleave Ghost Rider clean in half, and his leather jacket and hellfire chain had fallen to the ground. Alucard grinned and lit up a cigar, looking at the night sky with that same amused grin on his face. He was about to call it a night, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?" Alucard turned around to see Ghost Rider looking him directly in the eyes. "Look into my eyes." Ghost Rider commanded. Alucard could not help but look into Ghost Rider's eyes. Suddenly, the souls on his body began to float around aimlessly. Alucard saw every bit of pain that not only he inflicted, but also every single soul on his body. He felt every part of his body burn with an intense heat like he'd never felt before, and then watched as the souls on his body dissipated into thin air. Alucard watched in horror as one last soul flew out of him. His own. He could not even scream as he saw his soul disappear. Alucard fell down to the ground, lifeless. Ghost Rider got back on his motorcycle and drove off. K.O.! As Ghost Rider crossed England, a blonde man with square glasses and a hatred for vampires watched on with a grin. "I did it! I have defeated Alucard!" He cheered, and finished it with a maniacal grin. Suddenly, he saw a man with a red jacket and black hair come from behind him. "So you don't need me to do it after all?" he asked the man with the glasses. "Anderson, you're so indecisive." Conclusion Boomstick: We-he-ell. Wiz: At first, this was almost impossible to decide. Alucard has superior speed, and Ghost Rider has superior durability. After looking into it a bit more, Alucard has more experience and better weaponry, so at first it really looks like Alucard would take the win. Boomstick: Buuuuut here's the thing: Both of them are near-impossible to kill, and of the two, there was only one attack that could even hurt the other. Wiz: And of course, the one in possession of the move was Ghost Rider. Alucard had a chance, but that would involve reverting Ghost Rider back into Johnny Blaze, which he would never know to do. Ghost Rider's Penance Stare, on the other hand, is something he uses quite frequently. Boomstick: Let's face it, Alucard ain't a saint. Not to mention he has countless other souls on him, so it's like he'd get the Penance Stare times... I don't even know! Wiz: You may be thinking, "But Alucard feels no remorse for his sins! It shouldn't have worked!" Boomstick: But if that were the case, then it would have failed against Galactus, wouldn't it? Hell, that guy needs to eat planets to survive! It's not like he feels remorse for that! Now you're probably thinking, "But it didn't work on Deadpool!" Deadpool: It didn't, I was there. Wiz: Anyway... it didn't work on Deadpool for three reasons: one, Deadpool is cursed with immortality, two, Deadpool is insane, and three, really bad writing on Marvel's part. Also, Alucard isn't insane, so it's not like he'd have any inherent resistance or immunity to the Penance Stare anyway. Boomstick: Staring isn't polite, Alucard. Wiz: The winner is Ghost Rider. Trivia *Cameo Appearances: **Alexander Anderson **Vincent Valentine *This is the sixth of ParaGoomba348's battles where a character who was mentioned or made a cameo made an appearance was a combatant in a future episode, in this case Alexander Anderson. *This battle has some continuity with User:Shadow7615's series, as seen with Alucard (Hellsing) vs. Vincent Valentine. Who would you be rooting for? Ghost Rider Alucard Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Demon vs Demon's Killer themed Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Hellsing vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant